Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter
:For the original version, see Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter is a Buff pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item can be obtained from Transcendence Decoder. This is a 30-round .45 ACP fed pistol with the peculiar quirk of draining the blood of its target which is put together within a orbuculum or grenade, after successfully landing a predetermined number of shots on a target. The impact of the grenade wreaks dreadful harm and knockback to its surroundings. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. Advantages *Medium accuracy *High rate of fire *Able to charge up special grenades *High knockback when using grenade *Grenade can be thrown any time upon charging, does not require fullfill *Grenade explodes instantly upon touching enemies *High magazine size *Boast a number of benefits *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy Disasdvantages *Expensive price *High recoil *Quite low damage due to .45 ACP caliber *Long reloading time *Obtainable through Transcendence Decoder only Release date *South Korea: 21 April 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 April 2016. *China/Japan: 27 April 2016. *CSNZ: 10 August 2016. Tips ; Overall *The grenade amount is unlimited but only one can be thrown at a time. *The enemy's blood will be collected for each successfully number of landed shots. Nonetheless, the player can opt to toss it whenever he wants whether it has been fully filled or not. *When charging, a purple light will flash on the gun for noticing. Furthermore, the blood can be seen being collected into the nade. *The grenade took 1 second's to explode, inflicting high knockback towards any type of zombie. *A 30-round of the pistol can produce grenade up to 2 times as maximum, because it takes each 15 bullets to produce one. Users Terrorist: *Michaela: Seen in posters. Comparison to Desert Eagle (A mode) ; Positive *Available to charge grenades *Higher accuracy (+12%) *Lower recoil (-10%) *Higher rate of fire (+5%) *Higher magazine size (+23) and spare ammo (+65) ; Neutral *Same weight *Same stun and knockback powers ; Negative *More expensive (+1150) *Lower damage (-15) *Longer reloading time (+1.3s) *Not free *Obtainable through Transcendence Decoder only Gallery File:Bloodhunter_viewmodel.png|View model File:Deaglebuff_worldmodel.png|World model File:Vul3decrimkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Decrimkrpos.png|Ditto File:Bloodhuntertwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Bloodhunterchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_160427.png|Japan poster File:Michaelabloodhunter.png|Michaela with Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter File:Ef_bloodhunter3.gif|Explode GIF File:Bloodhunter_hud.png|HUD icon File:Bloodhunterscreen.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Bloodhunterscreen1.jpg|Ditto, collecting blood Shooting sound Trivia *A crafted vampire face figure can be seen on the gun. While there is a bat figure on the top of the grenade. **The idea of "collecting blood from enemy" for this weapon may be inspired from vampire tales. *The shooting sound is similar with M1 Garand. *The explode sprite is similar with Holy Bomb, but red color and larger. *This is the first weapon to include both pistol and grenade in the same weapon slot. It is also composed with two models at the same time: pistol and grenade. *During its debut in South Korea region, the Silver Luger and Holy Bomb is released in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies in the following week. *Oddly, in Zombie Scenario, user also can collect blood by shooting at destructable structures. External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia. *Vampire at Wikipedia. Category:Pistol Category:Weapons Category:Israeli weapons Category:.45 user